


bad luck

by joy_infires



Series: hyunsung shorts [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Engaged Couple, Fluff, Hyunsung nation rise, Lowercase, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Short, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: "you're still pouting, aren't you?"





	bad luck

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is just some soft hyunsung mush that i whipped out at 2am one night when i was actually supposed to be sleeping.  
> since our hyunsung nation is steadily rising, i figured i could put this soft little mess out here to continue my endless quest to fill the hyunsung tag!
> 
> i hope you'll like it!

jisung plopped onto his and hyunjin's bed, holding his phone to his ear with a pout. "i miss you", he said, sounding whiny.

hyunjin chuckled, sounding tired. jisung heard rustling on the other side of the line, figuring that hyunjin had stretched sleepily. "it's only until tomorrow", he replied on the other side of the line. 

jisung's pout only intensified. "this is stupid..."

"it's bad luck if i see you before the ceremony!" hyunjin exclaimed with a laugh. "do you really want to jeopardize the rest of our life together?" he joked. 

jisung scoffed, still feeling sulky. it was entirely unfair that he couldn't hug his human puppy to sleep like he always did. "i can't wait to see you tomorrow..."

"i can't wait to marry you tomorrow." jisung blushed at his fiancé's soft tone. he, also, couldn't wait to marry hyunjin. but that didn't mean, he didn't miss cuddling him tonight. "you're still pouting, aren't you?" hyunjin asked knowingly. 

"...no?" the younger lied, making hyunjin laugh, followed by a long yawn. 

"tomorrow's gonna be here before you know it, baby. and then you won't get rid of me for the rest of your life", hyunjin promised. 

"i'm sure i can find a way to arrange myself with that", the younger replied with a small smile. "go to bed, love...you can't be late tomorrow", he said. hyunjin yawned again, making his fiancé chuckle. "i love you", he told hyunjin softly. 

"i love you, too...can't wait for you to be my husband..." the older was getting sleepier by the second, which also caused him to get softer in general. it was only one of the countless things jisung loved about him. hyunjin had always been a huge sap, but it only intensified when he was tired. 

before jisung could scold hyunjin to go to bed again, he heard the even breaths on the other side of the line, indicating that his fiancé had already fallen asleep. jisung laughed to himself at hyunjin's antics and put his phone next to him. maybe hyunjin wasn't here to cuddle him, but listening to him softly mumbling things in his sleep on the other side of the line had almost the same soothing effect. 

it didn't take jisung much longer to fall asleep...

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yea idk  
> anyway, my twt is @shipper_bish if anyone wants to yell with me about hyunsung


End file.
